


Friday the 30th

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Thriller
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Fear is a body’s normal response to what the mind doesn’t know. But if you already know what your fear is, would you still be afraid? Would you not conquer it instead? Who dictates what you fear and what you feel? It’s all just emotions and maybe, something more. Something that’s instilled to you since you were young. Or trauma. Trauma always causes fear.Genre: Horror/Mystery/Thriller, Prompt: Vodka
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Friday the 30th

_Content Warning: Depictions of violence_

* * *

**Friday the 30th**

**...**

Lagi siyang pumupunta ng Rooftop kada Biyernes. Walang palyang pagpatak ng ika-9 ng gabi papasok siya sa mga pintuan kasama ang mga kaibigan niya. Madalas nauuna silang mga babae at susundan ng mga lalaki. May mga kaunting pagkakataon lang na nauuna ang mga lalaki sa kanila, sa mga panahong ganoon, may isang kaibigang lasing na wala pang ika-10 ng gabi. Iyan yata ang epekto ng isang bote ng vodka kapag ininom mo mula sa bote. Sumasayaw, umiinom, nagtatawanan at saktong saktong alas dos ng umaga aalis na sila. Dalawang lugar lang ang pinupuntahan nila pagkatapos nila sa Rooftop, madalas sa bahay ni Jun kasi wala silang magulang na kasama at minsan sa bahay nila Irene dahil hindi nagagalit ang nanay niya kahit umuwi silang lahat ng lasing.

Kung tatanungin mo ko kung paano ko nakilala si Irene at ang mga kaibigan niya, gusto ko sanang sabihin sa ‘yo na kasama ako sa tropahan niya pero hindi. Gusto kong sabihin sa ‘yo na magkasintahan kami pero hindi. Sasabihin ko sa ‘yo na nagkaroon lang ako ng interes sa kanya simula nung napaupo ako sa likod niya sa isang klase. Naka puting blusa siya na walang manggas kahit malamig sa kwarto na pinagaaralan namin. Amoy na amoy ko ang shampoo na ginamit niya at mayroon siyang mga ilang puting buhok. Makinis ang batok niya at mukhang masarap hawakan at haplusin. Tumalikod siya sakin para magtanong kung may yellow pad daw ba ako. Binigyan ko siya ng isang piraso at simula noon ay lagi na akong nagdala ng extra set ng mga gamit ko baka sakaling humingi ulit siya. Simula noon, lagi na akong nagmamasid. Nag-apply ako bilang bartender sa Rooftop at sinakto ko ang tapos ng shift ko tuwing paalis na sila. Huwag mo na akong tanungin kung alam ko ang schedule niya sa loob ng paaralan. Kita mo naming alam ko kung saan siya nagpupunta tuwing biyernes diba? Inihahanda ko lang ang sarili ko para kapag kami na, hindi na niya kailangang kumilos pa kasi ako na ang magaalaga sa kanya at magpapakain sa kanya. Gusto ko siyang yakapin nang mahigpit at haplusin ang kanyang makinis na batok.

Pero bago matupad ang mga plano ko, bakit hindi sila pumunta sa Rooftop ngayon?

**Irene**

It was one humid Friday night and all she wanted was to party and drink vodka with her friends. So why are they sneaking in an abandoned resort at 10 in the evening?

"Ang tagal naman ng mga yun. Where are they? Tawagan mo nga!" sabi ni Seulgi habang binubuksan ang flashlight sa phone niya.

"Pag tayo talaga nahuli, ilalaglag ko kayong lahat I swear." sabi naman ni Yeri. First time niya kasing pumunta dito at hindi maganda ang mga narinig niya tungkol sa resort na ‘to.

"Mama mo ilalaglag kami, damay damay lang tayo dito." sagot naman ni Joy kay Yeri habang tumatawag sa telepono niya.

"Wag kayong maingay umaalingawngaw mga boses niyo" tumahimik ang lahat nang sinabihan sila ni Irene. Hindi nakakatulong ang echo ng mga boses nila at ang lagkit ng hangin sa nararamdaman niya. Bakit ba kasi ang tagal nila Junmyeon?

"Bakit naman kasi Rooftop ang usapan pero dito tayo napunta? Abandonadong resort pa. Pwede namang rekta Pansol nalang. They have 24-hour resorts you know." bulong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

The resort had “portals” that go directly to the village they live in. How did five girls manage to hoist themselves up while wearing tight skirts and heels? It’s a secret they’ll never tell. They waited for the guys in one of the cottages. Lord knows how dirty it is but none of them are complaining. They’re getting bitten by mosquitoes and making memories they can tell their grandchildren and nursing home nurses someday. Some people are stuck inside their rooms wishing they could have half of what their friendships have. Adventure and Vodka.

The place was actually not that scary during the light. A lot of people visit the place for pictorials using the bright graffitied walls as background. Some village kids use the place for gang wars and pellet gun battles. Some people, the ones like them, use it for secret parties and other stuff. There were rumors of vengeful ghosts and the sound of kids playing during the night, but they don’t believe in those. Science and medicine never supported spirit beings that are able to induce fear in the human mind. Upon staking out the place, they found out about a mother cat and her kittens in the next cottage. Wendy promised to take one home later, but Irene objected to it.  _ A kitten should not be separated from their mother _ . Irene’s mom would say.

“ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!!?” Junmyeon shouted from across the empty pool, startling the girls.

“Shit!,” Wendy exclaimed, “Kala ko papatayin na tayo ni Jason!”

The brothers, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Kai, and Sehun were laughing out loud not caring about the echoes of their voices. The girls shone their lights from their phones so the boys will know where to step. They all hugged and gave each other high fives as if they haven’t seen each other in years. Hell week in med school does that, make you miss the people that study by your side. This is the last Friday of the semester. Two weeks off including the national holidays. They’re going to make the most out of it before some of them leave for the province.

“Look what I got us,” Junmyeon said while showing them a 3-liter bottle of vodka. “Guaranteed to make all of us shit-faced!”

“Bakit ba dito mo natripan magparty Jun? Pwede namang sa Rooftop since kilala na tayo dun.” Sehun asked the older guy.

“There’s all kinds of Malaria and Dengue here, Jun. Our skirts and our shorts are not helping, and you should’ve left that,” she pointed at the bottle in his hands, “in your car.” Irene told her boyfriend.

“You invited them? They’re crazy!!” Another voice whisper-shouted. Four other guys not from the same block joined them. They were Yixing, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun. They were carrying those rechargeable lanterns you can buy from SM’s department store.

“No, Junmyeon’s crazy, the others are actually fun. Especially the girls. Right Joy?” Yixing immediately went to his girlfriend and gave her a back hug.

“Babe, don’t forget that Jun’s the one who invited you and he seems to be the only one who brought alcohol,” she smiled sweetly at him, “So be nice, okay?”

“The more the merrier, right?” Chanyeol said while taking the bottle from Jun’s hands, “Besides, I have just the right thing to make this party even more fun.” He opened the bottle, popped the alcohol stopper out and from his pocket produced what looked like an essential oil down to the clear glass dropper and added two full drops of whatever it was in that little bottle. He put the thing back in his pocket and closed the bottle and shook it a few times.

“What the fuck did you put in that vodka, Mr. Stranger?” Yeri questioned Chanyeol.

“His name’s Loey, Ms. Lakambini 2020. Why, are you scared of flying?” Baekhyun teased her. Yeri doesn’t appreciate them feeling too comfortable when they only just met. Yixing’s the only one they all knew, and he brought these strangers with him.

“It’s called T-I-S short for The Izzie Stevens and if you watch Grey’s Anatomy season 5, you’ll know why. The side effects are just the same as seeing your dead boyfriends. All the five types and senses of hallucinations, you name it, you’ll feel it.” Yixing answered for Chanyeol. The night hasn’t started yet, but he feels like they’re all going to go for quite the ride.

Jongdae was cautious of the drugs. He never took anything like that before and he fears for what they’re about to feel. “How do we know that it’s safe? Where did you get it? Baka mamaya bumulagta nalang tayong katorse dito sa sobrang lakas ng tama niyan.”

“Yung isang bartender sa Rooftop nagbigay niyan. Concoction niya daw. Whatever that means.. Na-try namin and it's fun and not that harmful.” Sagot ng isa sa grupo nila Yixing.

“Live a little, Kuya!” Jongin told his brother “We can’t do this once we become doctors. Sulitin na natin habang bata pa tayo.”

“I won’t drink anything that much,” Kyungsoo said quietly “Someone has to take care of all your drunk and high asses. Akin na mga susi sa mga kotse niyo, ako na bahala sating lahat.”

“Me too,” Minseok agreed, “Someone’s gotta be the responsible adult and we all know my brothers are not the most responsible people on earth.”

“Ayun naman pala eh! May mga taga-alaga na tayo. Tara na at tikman na yan.” Seulgi said excitedly. The Dean’s Lister wanted to party as soon as she finished her exams. Despite her apprehension with drugs, it doesn’t hurt to try new things occasionally. She promised this will be the first and last drug she’ll ever take. 

“Jun, anong unang laro? Ikaw ang nagyaya kaya dapat ikaw ang gamemaster.” Wendy asked Junmyeon.

“Let’s go with the old fashioned ‘Never Have I Ever,’ let’s keep it simple for now and see where this goes.” Junmyeon answered and everyone formed a circle in the middle of the empty pool. The night has finally started, and everyone is anxious where it will lead them.

“I’ll start first!” Kai eagerly raised his hand, “Never have I ever… cheated on a test.”

Everyone groaned. This is going to be a long night.

**...**

Nasaan kaya siya? Bakit hindi sila pumunta? Baka may nangyaring masama kay Irene. Nagaalala ako. Hanapin ko kaya siya. Hindi mapapanatag ang loob ko kapag hindi ko manlang siya makita kahit isang sulyap lang.

“Uy pre! Saan sila Yixing? Bakit wala ata ngayon?” Narinig niyang tanong ng isang lalaki sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Sumama ata sa syota, tol. Lam mo naman yun, agit na agit magpasikat. Kasama ata tropa ni Joy kaya kasama din yung mga asungot. Manchi-chix ata.”

“Taena talaga nun ni Yixing hanggang ngayon di ko alam paano nabingwit si Joy..”

Naglaho ang mga boses na naguusap. Naghanap siguro ng ibang pwesto o kaya ay sumasayaw na sa gitna. Kung kasama ni Joy ang mga kaibigan niya ibig sabihin noon ay kasama niya si Irene. Ngunit saan? Sa bahay nila? Tawagan ko kaya.

**Irene**

“Joo, your phone’s ringing. Sa’yo nanggagaling ang tunog.” Seulgi told Irene. Everyone’s already slightly buzzed and they’re just on their sixth question. She fished the phone from her shorts and looked at the caller ID.

“Babe, unknown number. Ikaw nga sumagot.” Irene handed Jun her cellphone. Jun answered her cell.

“This is Irene’s phone; may I ask who’s calling? Classmate? Why are you calling? She’s with me and we’re having fun. Not that it’s any of your business. No, I won’t tell you where we are. Stop being a creep and don’t ever call this phone again.” Jun ended the call.

“Sino daw?” Irene asked

“Just some weirdo classmate of ours. Gustong malaman nasaan ka at bakit wala daw tayo sa Rooftop.”

“Did you get the name?” Joy questioned

“No. I don’t know the voice and I don’t care. Probably someone who has a crush on you, Irene.”

“You know that I only have eyes for you, Babe.” Irene said as she leaned in to Junmyeon to kiss him.

“Shall we continue?” Sehun threw everyone the question, “It’s my turn!! Never have I ever…… had sex in a place like this.”

“Ugh.” Irene and Junmyeon both took a shot from the bottle’s cap. Nobody else drank from the vodka bottle. Everyone hollered and was laughing.

“TAENA MYEON DINALA MO IRENE SA GANITONG LUGAR?”

“HUTA!”

“It was this place actually.”

“IRENE MARUPOKPOK KA”

“ Really? In an abandoned resort, Junmyeon? Not very classy of you."

"Tent and katol, Se. Tent and katol"

“HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA KAPATID DI KITA PINALAKING GANYAN AHHAHAHAHHAHA”

Everyone is already laughing their heads off. Everyone’s already feeling elevated including the ones who promised not to drink very much. Somehow and some way, they still got teased to drinking. It was only, at the latest, their sixth or seventh shot but they are all already hammered. The bottle is already halved though. Looks like some people are having too much fun. Just how strong was that thing Loey put in their vodka? The temperature has already dropped, and they can feel the amihan wind blowing.

“Alam ko na!” Jongdae suddenly jumped, “Tagu taguan tayo! Pero by pair yung taya tapos individual yung taguan. Yung mga magjowa syempre matik na magkakasama kayo pero yung sa iba, hanap nalang kayong ka-pair. Fourteen naman tayo sakto.” Jongdae suggested.

Everyone immediately teamed up with their friends and they decided that the first “it” is going to be the Wendy-Seulgi pair.

Pairs: Wenseul, Surene, Joyxing, Kaichen, Xiuyeol, Baeksoo, Hunri.

Wendy and Seulgi immediately closed their eyes and started chanting.

“ Tagu-taguan, maliwanag ang buwan, masarap maglaro sa dilim-diliman. Wala sa likod, wala sa harap. Pagbilang ng sampu, nakatago na kayo.”

Unbeknownst to everyone, the real effects of the drug are only starting to manifest. Once Wendy and Seulgi open their eyes, the hunt begins.

And all their demons and fears will come to play.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, … ,sampu.

“NANDITO NA KAMI!”

  
  


**...**

Boses yun ni Junmyeon. Alam ko na kung nasaan sila. Tatakbuhin ko nalang medyo malapit lang naman. Wala akong tiwala sa kanya. Ililigtas ko si Irene. 

**Jongdae**

Jongdae and Jongin immediately went to where the rooms to be rented were. The hallway was long, and they didn't have any source of light apart from the open windows letting the moonlight in.

“Kuya wag mo akong iwan ha.” Kai held his brother’s hand,

“Ang weak naman Jongin, ikaw nga tong nagsabi sakin kanina na live a little tapos ikaw tong basa ang kamay ngayon.” Jongdae answered his brother while wiping his hand on his pants.

“Eh kasi kanina pa ako nilalamig tapos feeling ko talaga kuya may nakatingin sa ating lahat kaya tumataas yung balahibo ko sa batok. This place really gives me the creeps.”

“Wag kang magbiro ng ganyan alam mo namang iiwanan kita kung sakaling multuhin tayo dito. Dito tayo sa gitnang kwarto magtago kasi masyadong halata kung dun tayo sa dulo pupunta.”

Once inside the room, they picked different spots to hide in. Jongin pressed himself behind the door and Jongdae went inside the wardrobe.

Inside the wardrobe he can feel cobwebs clinging to his arm. The smell was musty like someone left a pair of wet socks inside. He tried to control his breathing. 

_ My heart is beating loudly because of the walk we just had.  _

He can hear faint scratching of wood. Jongdae pressed his left ear against the back part of the wardrobe and listened. Nothing.

“Hoy Jongin wag mo ngang kalmutin yang pinto. And sakit sa ulo.”

“Huh?”

“Sabi ko wag mong kalmutin yang pinto. Masisira kuko mo kako at masakit sa ulo yung tunog.”

“Kanina pa ako tahimik dito anong pinagsasabi mo diyan?”

“Huh.. ?”

He pressed his ear again against the wood. The scratches are getting louder now. Coming from behind the wardrobe. He slowly lifted his head away from the sound. His breathing turned ragged. His heart is beating twice as fast now. Jongdae’s hopes whatever’s in there can’t hear how loud his heart is. He slowly reached for the door of the wardrobe. 

Pushed it gently...

_ Shit. Bakit ayaw magbukas? _

_ Shit shit shit shit shit _

“JONGIN!! JONGIN BUKSAN MO TONG PINTO!”

He’s panicking now. He tried his best to open the door but it was locked. He doesn’t remember locking it on his way in. He doesn’t even think it had a lock until now.

“KUYA! KUYA! ANONG NANGYAYARE? SHIT AYAW MAGBUKAS! BAKIT MO NI-LOCK!?”

“HINDI KO TO NI-LOCK! BILISAN MO JONGING MAY HALIMAW DITO! BUTAS NA YUNG DINGDING JONGIN PLEASE HUMINGI KA NG TULONG!”

The scratches were louder and there was a growl behind it. There was a smell of meat that was left on the counter for too long. The air inside became humid.

“TULOOOONG!!! WENDY SEULGI NANDITO KAMI SA TAAS SA MGA KWARTO!! TULONG!!!!!”

“JONGING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BUKSAN MO YUNG PIN------”

“KUYA!!! KUYA!!!!!”

**Wendy**

They were scouting the first floor of the lodges when Wendy heard Jongin screaming. She locked eyes with Seulgi and ran as fast as they could upstairs. 

**Sehun**

Sehun was familiar with Yeri. He knows she used to have a small crush on him during their first year. He looks like a model and aces his exams. What’s not to like, right? But she soon found out about his McSteamy ways and as much as she likes Eric Dane, she doesn’t want to experience that in real life. Besides, she’s no Lexie Grey either.

Sehun was quiet but he’s leading the way. He doesn’t look back to check if Yeri is following him, he’s sure she is. He intends to hide behind the stage of the “main lobby” of the resort. They were so quiet that the only thing they could hear were the drops of water from the cracked ceiling. They’re going to pass a big puddle of water, so he looks back to hold Yeri’s hand.

Huh? Where is she? I swear she’s follo----

“Se? Bakit ka tumalikod?” He heard Yeri from beside him, which is weird because he thought she was not keeping up with his strides.

“Kailan ka pa nandyan sa gilid?”

“Kanina pa simula nung naglakad tayo papasok dito. Bakit?”

“Ah, kala ko nasa likod kita. Hawak ka sakin at tatawid tayo sa tubig.”

Yeri held his hand and when he blinked and looked up to her face, something else was staring back at him.

“PUTANGINA!” He yanked his hand away from her grasp.

Yeri saw his eyes went wide. Sehun does not get scared easily. So, what exactly did he see on her face?

“Se? If you don’t want to hold hands it’s totally okay.” Yeri kept the cracking of her voice to a minimum, she doesn’t want to scare him anymore. Sehun blinked twice and she was back to being Yeri.

“Sorry, I thought I saw something else for a minute there. Hold my hand tightly please, I don’t want you to be separated from me.”

But when she held his hand, that dreaded feeling came back again. Her hands went cold and stiff. Like a dead man’s hand but she wouldn’t let go. Blackness in her veins started creeping from her fingertips, to her wrists, to her arms, to the neck, and soon her face was full of dark veins and her eyes were pitch black with red irises. She was staring at him. She looked like his monster. Sehun froze and he couldn’t move. His voice was stuck inside his throat. He was standing in the middle of the place holding her hand, a monster’s hand. He looked down to see his hands getting infected by the blackness too. The cold dreaded feeling was back tenfold. She smiled… slowly at first.. but surely, until she is showing her full set of teeth to him. She continued smiling, looking like her cheeks are going to be torn apart. She leaned onto his right ear and whispered;

“You don’t want to be separated from me, right? Looks like I’ll never let you go. Remember me? You’re mine, Sehun. You’ll always be mine.”

Then Sehun let out a piercing scream.

**…**

May lalaking sumisigaw. Umaalingawngaw ang boses niya sa buong lobby. Hindi ko na tiningnan pa kung sino iyon. Dali dali akong naglakad papunta sa underground pool. Doon kasi laging dinadala ni Junmyeon si Irene. Nagtatayo ng tent at… 

Basta lagi akong nagtatago sa likod ng mga drum na metal tuwing nandoon sila. Di naman nila ako napapansin dahil wala naman akong ingay na ginagawa.. masyado. Pero may isang beses muntikan na nila akong mahuli kasi natripan kong pumasok doon sa loob ng isang drum. Ang laki kasi mukhang kasya ako. Masyado ata silang kampanteng wala silang kasama kaya pinagwalang bahala nalang nila. Ayos lang sakin kasi kita ko naman hulma ng katawan ni Irene sa anino niya.

**Yeri**

When Yeri turned to face Sehun to hold his hand, he was gone. She was already feeling the effects of the vodka spiked with… something. She dismissed Sehun being gone as something Sehun always does. So, she was left alone in the middle of a dark lobby. The falling stage staring right at her.

She forgot why she’s here in the first place. Were they playing something? Did she have a drink? All she knows is that she wanted to perform on the stage. She ran towards it not minding the two-inch puddle water soaking her heels. She climbed up and faced the crowd. Everyone was cheering for her. They were shouting her name.

“YERI! YERI! YERI! YERI!”

She laughed and smiled and waved. She was ecstatic. People were wolf-whistling and clapping. The spotlights on her. Red velvet drapes lined the wall. She tapped the mic.

“YERI. YERI. YERI. YERI.”

She got confused and laughed awkwardly. She was making a speech. The people are moving towards the stage. The spotlights on her. Red velvet drapes lined the wall. She tapped the mic.

“Yeri. Yeri. Yeri. Yeri.”

The people are chanting her name rhythmically. The loud beating of her heart seemingly paces their tempo. She jokingly asked them what they’re doing. The spotlights on her. Red velvet drapes lined the wall. The people are not smiling anymore.

“Yeri. Yeri. Yeri.”

The people seem bigger. She realized their faces were erased. The spotlights create a shadow looming over her. She can’t see the red velvet drapes lining the wall anymore. The people are holding stones in their hands. She looked up to the man who looked like Sehun. he spoke like he was here to take her soul away.

“Yeri. Yeri. Congratulations. You just won the Lottery.”

**Joy**

Yixing and Joy were already fucking in the shower rooms of the underground pool, near the metal drums that may or may not contain chlorine and lye. They don’t even care if they got caught by their friends. Their drunk sex with each other were always the best. But the feeling of high coupled with being drunk sex is different. They feel like they could go on forever. The darkness swallowed them whole without them knowing. As long as they’re together, it’s okay. The only thing they feared was being alone anyway.

**…**

Wala doon sila Irene pero mukhang nandoon si Yixing at si Joy. Ginagawa kung ano mang ginagawa nila Junmyeon pag pupunta sila dito. Di na ako nagtago sa drum wala naman akong pake sa kanila. Patakbo akong pumunta sa cottages. Pagkatapos lagi nila sa underground pool magpapahangin at yosi muna sila dito. Kung itrato niya talaga si Irene parang hindi siya prinsesa. 

Narinig ko ang huthutan nila Minseok sa taas ng slides. Ang saya sigurong makipagkaibigan sa kanila. Tumayo sa may dulo si Chanyeol kasama si Kyungsoo. Nako nako, kung di sila magiingat baka mahulog sila. Mga bata talaga. 

Ayun si Irene. Paano ko kaya ipapaintindi na ako ang nakalaan para sa kaniya?

**Minseok**

Minseok, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo decided it would be fun to hide in the tower that’s the peak of the slides. They got an eagle's eye view of everything. They can see Irene and Junmyeon in the third-floor cottages, another person entering the room they were in. Probably someone else other than them. Wendy and Seulgi went to the lodges first.

“The air is nice up here. Kung di lang ako takot mahulog, I’ll enjoy this view very much.” Minseok told the guys he doesn’t know well.

“Kyungsoo is actually afraid of heights. Di ko nga alam paano napilit na pumunta dito eh.” Baekhyun answered him

“WE’RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!!” Chanyeol shouted at the top of his lungs.

“WHHHOOOOOOO DI AKO BABAGSAK SA BIO!!!!!” Kyungsoo shouted back

Minseok laughed at all of them. Baekhyun is smiling wide too. The air is nice and it feels like nothing matters. They’re happy and they could fly.

“HAHAHAHAH,” Kyungsoo can’t stop laughing, “Feeling ko kaya kong lumipad! Tingin mo Loey lilipad ako pag tumalon ako dito?”

“Ewan ko pre, try natin! HAHAHAHHAHA” Chanyeol held his hand and they posed to jump

“Tingnan mo yung mga ugok HAHAHAHAHHA” Baekhyun is now rolling on the floor, “TATALON DAW PERO JUMP IN PLACE ANG GINAWA HAHAHAHHA PAANO KAYO LILIPAD NIYAN? HAHAHAHAHAHHA”

Minseok spent the whole time laughing and genuinely feeling happy. Maybe trying new stuff isn’t that bad..

**…**

Nagtatawanan sila. Dadalhin ko lang si Irene sa ibang lugar at kakausapin siya. Na hindi karapatdapat si Junmyeon para sa pagmamahal niya. Kasi ako tatratuhin ko siya parang prinsesa. Ipaparamdam ko sa kanya na mahalaga siya. Ibibigay ko sa kanya lahat ng yellow pad at gtec na .03 sa mundo.

**Junmyeon**

Irene and Jun went to the third-floor cottages. Not high as the tower but high enough to see the lights of the city. Irene hasn’t been feeling well since they drank. She feels like something bad is going to happen.

“Babe, dito na siguro muna tayo. Baka di nila tayo mahanap eh.” Irene talked to Jun

“The purpose of this game is to not be found, Irene. Paano na pag tayo taya?”

Irene laughed at her boyfriend’s competitiveness. He always loses anyway, no doubt they’ll lose this one too.

“Upo tayo dito bili.” Irene dragged Jun to a dark wall and faced her boyfriend.

“Babe,” Junmyeon whispered quietly, “Your breath smells like vodka.”

“NO I DO NOT!” Irene answered

“HAHAHAHAHHAHA” Junmyeon was having fun teasing her.

They heard some boys laughing at the tower. Baekhyun’s laugh seems to be the loudest.

“Ano kayang ginagawa nila dun at tawa sila ng----”

Suddenly, someone kidnapped Irene from behind. The person dragged her away and put her onto their shoulder. Carrying her like a pig ready to be slaughtered. Irene screamed and she struggled.

“IRENE!!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! BITAWAN MO SIYA RIGHT NOW!” Junmyeon threatened their attacker.

The person didn’t let up and continued running.

“Tinutulungan lang kita, Irene. Di mo ba nakikita? Kailangan mo ng tulong!” It was a man’s voice. It was familiar but she couldn’t pinpoint it out.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!!” Irene threw punches on his legs and back

He put her down but hugged her from the back. It didn’t feel like a hug. He was squeezing too tightly. Irene couldn’t breathe.

“JUNMYEO-------” She tried to shout but the culprit put his hand on her mouth. They were sitting in another room near the window.

“IRENE!!!!” Jun continued shouting and looking.

**Minseok**

They all heard Irene’s scream. They hurriedly went to where they saw the couple last. 

**Irene**

She struggled with all her might. She’s getting tired. Only her adrenaline’s keeping her going. Her shouts came out muffled.

“Ang bango mo.” The culprit whispered in her ear. Then he touched her nape. Light as a feather his fingertips are going down. Now he’s on her upper thoracic spine and he brought his touch back up. Irene can feel him leaning in. Can feel his heat on her skin. She continued struggling and she started crying.

He licked her nape. In his opinion, her sweat made all the difference and maybe fear added some unique flavor too.

“Ang sarap. Exquisite, just as I thought.”

“Whenever you fuck in the underground pool, does he adore you like this? Huh? Ang baboy niya diba Irene? Di ka manlang dinala sa motel. Sa akin, dadalhin kita sa langit. Aabot tayo ng langit.” He whispered 

Iren’s bile is rising on her throat. This is her worst fear being played out. As a woman, she always had this fear. Deep down inside her heart this is the worst one. It was taught to her by her mother when she was younger. Mother warned her about the demons and the beasts that take advantage of women like her.

He continued leaking her neck.

“TANGINA MO!” Junmyeon suddenly grabbed him and with a strength she didn’t know he had, threw him and she watched as he flew through the window of the cottage. His head hitting the lower wall. She heard a sickening crack.

Junmyeon was seeing red. He didn’t care and what he did did not register on his brain. Irene is the priority.

Junmyeon immediately went to Irene who was already crying. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Four boys came running towards them.

“Anong nangyari!?” Minseok shouted.

“Someone abducted her,” Jun answered, “I might have killed him. I don’t know. I was so angry I threw him to the wall. He went out the window.”

Chanyeol looked out the window with a flashlight. Surely, there was a body there. His left leg in a strange angle. His head to the side. He isn’t moving.

“He—he, looks dead,” Chanyeol stuttered, “Wh—what do we do?”

Everyone is speaking simultaneously.

“He can’t fly. Not like us.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself

“We need to hide the body.” Minseok stated

“How?” Baekhyun asked everyone

“No! We need to go to the police!”

“And tell them what? That we’re drunk and high on drugs and we accidentally killed someone?”

“He assaulted Irene! We can appeal for self defense!”

“That’s better than hiding the body?!”

“We’re going to jail!?”

“I don’t want to go to jail! I paid too much to be a doctor!”

“I know how.” Yixing answered quietly. “I know how to hide the body and no one’s going to jail.” He stated louder. With him entered Joy, Jongin, and Jongdae, both looked like their blood sugars dropped and their eyes were wide.

“Where’s Sehun and Yeri?”

“Hinahanap nila Wendy at Seulgi.”

“Text them to meet us here. We need to deal with the body.”

“Paano nga?”

“We have everything we need at this resort. Tapang lang ng loob niyo ang kulang.”

Yixing then explained his plan. Dictate what they needed and the teams to gather the materials. 

Sehun and Yeri arrived with Wendy and Seulgi. They, too, look shaken. What the fuck happened to them exactly? What was in that vodka?

**Yixing**

_ Just dig, Yixing. _

_ Nobody can know about this, ever. _

_ I’m sure everyone’s thinking the same. We’re future medicine practitioners.  _

_ Di pa nga kami guma-graduate pero mukhang di na namin natupad ang Hippocratic Oath.  _

_ Dig, dig, dig.. _

_ Ang bigat naman nito. Sorry, dude. _

_ Oh no poor cats. Sorry kitties. _

_ There there. No body, no crime. _

Yixing looked at everyone.

_ Walang mahuhuli kung walang titilaok. _

**November 10** **th**

Start of classes. Irene convinced herself that the last two weeks were nothing. As if she didn’t scrub herself extra raw after all she was feeling. Her friends convinced her she didn’t need to carry everything herself, they all did what they thought at the moment was right. No one is going to catch them. They all assured her properly. They did too much of a good job in hiding his body.

11:23 AM

They all received an email.

Greetings!

It has come to our attention that Mr. Villamor is missing and should anyone know his whereabouts, please come to the SSC Office immediately.

Sincerely,

SM University

**…**

Mahuhuli kaya nila yung mga nagtago ng katawan ko?

**Irene**

12:02 PM

The speakers suddenly came to life.

“Paging Ms. Irene Bae of the Medicine Department, paging Ms. Irene Bae of the Medicine Department. Please go to the SSC Office immediately. Thank you.”

Everyone was staring at her after the announcement including her friends. Shivers went down Irene’s spine. She locked eyes with Junmyeon

“Maybe it’s nothing..”

But they both knew it.

_ We’re going to get caught. But dead men tell no tales.. Or so they thought. _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
